kancollefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Construção
Instrodução Construction é um recurso que permite que os almirantes possam construir novos navios. A construção de navios consome recursos e um material de desenvolvimento 30px para cada construção. Materiais de desenvolvimento podem ser obtidos por missões completadas, expedições, e algumas sorties. A possibilidade de obter um navio rara não é muito afetada pelo seu nível HQ, mas pela quantidade de recursos que você colocar. Novos almirantes pode definitivamente obter navios raros, mas estes são pequenas probabilidades. Duração de Construção Os tempos abaixo mostram o tipo de navio ou específica navio obterá depois de apertar o botão de configuração. Navios atualmente não construíveis Disponíveis em sorties * 舞風 Maikaze 3-3 random drop, 5-5 certain nodes, 4-5 boss drop * 初風 Hatsukaze 3-4 boss drop, 5-5 boss drop , 2-5/3-5 boss(Christmas 2015) * 夕雲 Yuugumo 2-5, 4-2, 5-1, 5-2, 5-3 boss drop, 6-2, 6-4 boss drop * 巻雲 Makigumo 1-4, 2-3, 2-5, 4-3, 5-2, 6-1 boss drop, 5-4, 5-5 drop * 長波 Naganami 3-2, 3-5, 4-4, 5-1, 5-3, 5-4, 6-1 drop (all from bosses) * 卯月 Uzuki 2-5, 3-4, 4-4, 5-1, (5-2 ?multiple report from wikiwiki comment/twitter/etc., however 43.8k boss S win recorded by kancolle-db on this map dropped zero uzuki), 5-3, 5-4, 5-5 drop (all from bosses), 2-2, 2-4, 3-3 boss drop(during Uzuki monthold calendar April of 2014) * 浜風 Hamakaze 2-2, 2-5, 3-3, 3-5, 4-4, 5-1, 5-2, 5-4, 6-2 boss drop, 1-6 pre-resource node drop * 伊19 I-19 2-5, 5-4, 5-5, 6-2 boss node drop, 1-5, 3-5, 6-1 certain nodes drop * 明石 Akashi 2-5 boss drop (for those who don't have her), 3-5 drop (Hoppo node), 6-2 drop, 1-5 boss (24 Oct - 1 Dec 2014) * 天津風 Amatsukaze 3-5 boss node drop * 酒匂 Sakawa 6-2 boss drop * 谷風 Tanikaze 3-5, 6-4, 1-6(Christmas 2015) * 山雲 Yamagumo 2-4, 3-3, 3-5, 5-3 boss node drop, 6-4 boss drop, 1-5 boss node(drop here from Dec26, 2014 to Jan9, 2015) * 浦風 Urakaze 2-4, 2-5, 4-2 boss drop, 6-4, 1-6 certain nodes drop * 大鯨 Taigei 2-4, 2-5, 3-4, 4-4, 5-2, 6-1 boss drop * 大淀 Ooyodo 1-6 pre-resource node drop, 3-5(Christmas 2015) * 朝雲 Asagumo 1-6 pre-resource node drop, 6-4 boss drop * 清霜 Kiyoshimo 4-5 boss node * 早霜 Hayashimo 4-5 boss node * 朝霜 Asashimo 4-5 boss node * 野分 Nowaki 4-5 boss node * 春雨 Harusame 6-3 boss drop * 雲龍 Unryuu 6-3 boss drop * 瑞穗 Mizuho 5-3 boss drop * 秋津洲 Akitsushima 6-4 drop * 時津風 Tokitsukaze 6-4 boss drop * 速吸 Hayasui 6-4 boss drop Event/Seasonal only * 磯風 Isokaze 2014 Summer event E-6 Completion reward, 2015 Winter Event drop, 2015 Spring Event drop, Summer Event drop, 1-5, 2-5, 5-3, 6-3 boss, 1-6(Mackerel Pike Festival 2015 Drop), 2016 Winter Event drop * 秋月 Akizuki 2014 Fall Event E-2 Completion reward, 2015 Fall Event drop, 2016 Winter Event drop * プリンツ・オイゲン Prinz Eugen 2014 Fall Event E-3 Completion reward, 2015 Fall Event drop, 2016 Winter Event drop * U-511 2015 Winter Event E-3 Completion reward, 2015 Spring Event drop, 2015 Summer Event drop, 2015 Fall Event drop * 天城 Amagi 2015 Winter Event E-5 Completion reward, 2016 Winter Event drop * 高波 Takanami 2015 Spring Event drop, 2015 Fall Event drop * 葛城 Katsuragi 2015 Spring Event E-2 Completion reward * リットリオ Littorio 2015 Spring Event E-4 Completion reward, 4-5(Christmas 2015) * ローマ Roma 2015 Spring Event drop, 2015 Summer Event Drop, 2015 Fall Event drop * 江風 Kawakaze 2015 Summer Event E-2 Completion reward, 2015 Fall Event drop, 1-5 boss(Christmas 2015), 2016 Winter Event drop * 海風 Umikaze 2015 Summer Event drop, 2015 Fall Event drop, 2016 Winter Event drop * 風雲 Kazagumo 2015 Summer Event drop, 2015 Fall Event drop, 2016 Winter Event drop * 照月 Teruzuki 2015 Summer Event E-7 Completion reward * リベッチオ Libeccio 2015 Summer Event E-5 Completion reward, 4-5(Halloween 2015), 2015 Fall Event drop, 2016 Winter Event drop * 鹿島　Kashima 2015 Fall Event E-3 Completion Reward * 萩風 Hagikaze 2015 Fall Event E-5 Completion Reward * グラーフ・ツェッペリン Graf Zeppelin 2015 Fall Event drop, 2016 Winter Event drop * 嵐 Arashi 2015 Fall Event drop * 沖波 Okinami 2016 Winter Event drop Estes navios podem tornarem-se construíveis em futuras atualizações. Návios válidos apenas em eventos Navios construíveis somente via Large Construction *大和 Yamato 2013 August event E4 complete reward *三隈 Mikuma 4-3, 4-5 boss drop, 5-2 boss drop *能代 Noshiro 2013 November event E2 complete reward *武蔵 Musashi 2013 November event E5 complete reward *阿賀野 Agano 5-4 boss drop *矢矧 Yahagi 6-2 boss drop *大鳳 Taihou *あきつ丸 Akitsu Maru *まるゆ Maruyu 3-5, 4-5, 6-2 boss drop, 6-1 drop *ビスマルク Bismarck *伊401 I-401 2013 Christmas event complete reward, 6-1 drop Receitas de Construção IMPORTANTE: ESSAS RECEITAS NÃO SÃO NECESSARIAMENTE CONFIÁVEIS POR CAUSA DOS NUMEROS DE RELATÓRIOS/RESULTADOS E POR ISSO NÃO PODE SER GARANTIDO CERTEIRAMENTE SUA GAROTA NAVIO. PORFAVOR APENAS ADICIONE ALGUMA RECEITA QUANDO VOCÊ ACHAR QUE REALMENTE AJUDARÁ. Destroyer *Percentagens de receitas não contam Z3 ainda. Light cruiser Heavy cruiser Battleship Aircraft carrier :Veja Também: List of Light Carriers and List of Standard Carriers *otherAA: outros navios que podem ser usados para modernizar uma estatística no nível 1 (ex: Yuubari, Tone, Chikuma) Submarine User-submitted recipes DISCLAIMER : ''' * '''Every remark is personal; results may vary. * Percentages, claims, and recipes can be unreliable. * A 'High Chance' might actually mean a 0.01% chance. PLEASE USE AT YOUR OWN RISK! * The list include some recipe that have less than 500 entries on kancolle-db thus requiring further test to roughly proof these recipes can yield their claimed results before they can be put on the main list. In order to log and test the use of these recipe onto kancolle-db, user could use either a derived edition of KCV, logbook expanded edition, or kancolle-db its own minimized program, and then sign in via twitter on kancolle-db's homepage to get a key for the database and paste that key onto those program's setting. Download to these programs are linked from kancolle-db's homepage. Large Ship Construction Recipe Note: Based on Kancolle DB reports unless otherwise specified.* Results may vary. Relatórios de LSC Os relatórios do wiki japonês coletados e visualizado. Nota: Está longe de ser exata, pois o sucesso está mais frequentemente colocadas do que fracassos, evitar aqueles com tamanho reduzido da amostra. Links Aqui estão os links para banco de dados de construção. Eles têm grandes conjuntos de dados para receitas populares e são indicadores confiáveis sobre as probabilidades de conseguir um navio por receita. *http://unlockacgweb.galstars.net/Kancollewiki/viewCreateShipLogList *http://kancolle-db.net/ *http://db.kcwiki.moe/construction/ *https://myfleet.moe/entire/statistics Referencias Categoria:Kanmusu Categoria:Recursos Categoria:Construção